


Written in the Stars

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine years ago a clairvoyant told Caroline Forbes that the love of her life was an Englishman called Niklaus Mikaelson, the same person who happens to have just left a random message on her answering machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarolineagainnaturally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/gifts).



> Happy Klaroline Vacation Exchange @klarolineagainnaturally! Hope you enjoy my drabble : )

4PM: Flight AA1939

“Caroline, wake-up!” Katherine hissed, nudging her in the ribs. 

“Who needs an alarm clock when I have you?” She groaned, her eyes fluttering open slowly, not immediately recognising her surroundings. “Where are we?”

“Says the girl who insisted we get on this airplane in the first place and then proceeded to fall asleep mid air.” It all came flooding back; the phone call, the flashback, the mad dash to the airport with Katherine in tow espousing her views on why this was a terrible idea. Maybe it was but Caroline figured when fate came knocking you didn’t ignore it. 

“Hey, I needed my rest after all the excitement. Anyway, I don’t understand why you’re complaining given we’re on our way to New Orleans.”

“Yes, we’re about to land actually,” she drawled. “Which is why I woke you up, oh that and the fact that you talk incessantly in your sleep. I thought you said you took care of that after grade nine camp.” Caroline rolled her eyes, thinking that being best friends with someone for so long definitely had its draw backs given Katherine’s tendency to air her dirty laundry on a regular basis. 

They’d met in the playground at age six, the most precocious kid in their class, little Jimmy Johnson, was teasing Caroline mercilessly. The new girl decided to intervene and knock him out then and there, needless to say they’d been friends ever since and Katherine’s right hook was still as accurate as ever. 

“Oh come on, this will be fun,” she reasoned. 

“How is crashing some stranger’s bachelor party considered fun?”

“His name is Enzo and I’m sure he’s very nice. Anyway, since when did you get so boring? Usually you’d love this kind of adventure, Kat.”

“Yes, when they don’t include pathetically chasing after some guy you don’t even know, Care.”

“I may not know him personally but the fact his name is familiar can’t be ignored.”

“Yeah, the name that Madame Bovary concocted with her crystal ball years ago,” she snorted. “Everyone knew that she was all sorts of cuckoo.”

“Yet, she predicted you’d work your way through many lovers. Oh and by the way it was Madame Beatrice, Madame Bovary is a novel.”

“She did not say that, she said I was very sociable and wouldn't settle down easily.”

“That’s exactly what I said,” Caroline quipped. “Look, what am I supposed to do when the guy she said was my soul mate just decides to call our house?” They’d come back from an expensive round of shopping only to be met with an answering machine message from a sexy sounding Englishman making last minute arrangements for someone called Enzo’s bachelor party in New Orleans. 

“Okay, he only said Klaus on the message. I think you’re making a very big assumption here.”

“Yes, because the name is so common,” she shot back. 

“Exactly why I think Madame whatshername was just playing you, she knew you’d never find a guy with such an unusual name.”

“Yet, an Englishman with the similar given name called me.”

“Actually, he called Enzo. He was probably drunk dialling from the Big Easy in preparation for the bachelor party and pressed a few wrong numbers in the process.”

“Maybe so, but you have to admit it’s all really eerie. Come on Kat, what happened to my supportive best friend?”

“She doesn’t believe in fate, plus I don’t want you getting your hopes up, Care. The number of guys I’ve seen come and go because they aren’t your mystery Niklaus Mikaelson. I just worry that you’re overlooking some promising options for this unrealistic dream you’ve created.”

“Look, I know this seems hasty but I really need to know, Kitty Kat, otherwise I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Okay,” Katherine conceded, placing her hand over Caroline’s comfortingly. “Who says I can’t have fun, even if you are busy aimlessly chasing some stranger around the French Quarter?”

“Hey! Just consider this a fun scavenger hunt, I know how you like solving mysteries. Who knows, you may even pick up some cute male friends in the process?”

“You always know the right things to say, roomie.” 

6PM: Roosevelt Hotel

“Is everything set for tonight?” Klaus asked, regarding himself in the mirror and running his hands through his dark blonde curls to dislodge any knots. 

“This is a Bachelor Party and, might I add, Kol’s speciality so I don’t think we need to worry about him being under prepared, more like overly excessive.” 

“Look, can you stop being boring and humour me for one night, please Elijah?” He asked, swivelling around to face his older brother, dressed immaculately in his usual black suit. 

“Well, I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try,” he uttered. “These sort of events are always so primitive and...”

“Fun? You know it’s okay to let loose every once and a while. I won’t tell anyone and risk ruining that uptight reputation of yours.” 

“Why, thank you Niklaus, you are too kind,” he growled. “If Enzo wasn’t marrying our little sister, I wouldn’t be here. But given she is, I promise I will do my very best.”

“That's the spirit,” Klaus cheered, spraying some aftershave on his neck liberally. He’d studied at Oxford University with Enzo St John and they’d been good mates ever since. Well, except for that brief period where he threatened to kill him for secretly hooking up with his little, and only, sister. 

Turns out they were in love, whatever that meant. Klaus didn’t do love; in fact, he didn’t do relationships given they were just a disaster waiting to happen. Seeing his parent's trainwreck of a marriage go off the rails when he was younger was enough to convince him it was just a really bad idea to get that attached to someone. He much preferred having fun and knew Enzo’s bachelor party would be just that, even if Elijah didn’t agree. 

“When are you going to grow up, little brother?”

“Never, didn’t you know I’m actually Peter Pan.”

“You know, I wouldn’t be surprised,” he muttered. “I don’t get it, you are a successful CEO of an international company and yet you continue to waste your time on meaningless flings.”

“Well, we can’t all be celibate, workaholics like you, big brother.”

“Now, this feels just like old times." Even though they were based on opposite sides of the continent, Elijah still cared for his younger brother. He hated to see him waste his life away on random women. There was a knock at the hotel room door, breaking both from their thoughts. 

“Fellas,” Enzo grinned, after Elijah had dutifully opened the door. “Still making yourself look pretty, Niklaus?”

“Why do you assume it’s me and what have I told you about calling me that?” Klaus baulked. 

“Well, we all know Elijah naturally wakes up this pretty,” Enzo cooed, slapping the eldest Mikaelson on the cheek. “And because I know it annoys you, Niklaus.” 

“Did I tell you how happy I am that we’re going to be related soon?” Elijah replied dryly, peeling Enzo’s hand from his face. 

“No, but it’s nice of you to tell me, bro.”

“As much as I’m enjoying this brotherly bonding,” Klaus interrupted. “What the hell are you doing here, Lorenzo?”

“I was supposed to meet you at the hotel, those were the plans.”

“No, we had a change in plans. I called your place and left a message earlier.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you but I never got a message.” 

“I hate those stupid answering machines. If you actually used your cell every once and a while I wouldn’t have to call your house.”

“You know my thoughts on cell phones, Niklaus.”

“Stop calling me that, it's bad enough Elijah, Kol and Rebekah insist on using it incessantly.”

“Did you ever think that maybe it was your fault and maybe you dialled the wrong number? Hopefully whomever you called isn’t planning on crashing my bachelor party.”

“All the way from New York, that would take some commitment. Although, who knows? Hopefully it's some very cute female,” Klaus offered, straightening his white shirt and licking his lips in anticipation at the thought of a gorgeous woman turning up and providing him with some entertainment for the evening.

“Yes, because Rebekah would just love that,” Elijah said, before Enzo could make the same observation. “In fact I think she might actually cause bodily harm if…”

“Elijah always was such a buzz kill,” Klaus scowled, checking his watch. “We have everything under control, except if we don’t get to Empire right now Kol is going to start calling any minute.”

“Don’t tell me he’s going to do that blindfolding thing again?” 

“This is Kol,” Elijah muttered. “I suggest you just play along because you know he doesn't give up easily.”

“God help us all with Kol in charge,” Enzo groaned. 

8PM: Empire Bar 

“Caroline,” Katherine whined. “Can we just relax for a minute, maybe spend enough time in one bar for an actual drink?” The girls had left their room at the W Hotel on Rue de Chartres, unfortunately it was a little too late for Caroline’s liking. Katherine insisted on making herself look gorgeous but it had taken half an hour longer than expected. She really shouldn't have been surprised given her friend's vanity, especially when there was a mirror involved. 

“If you hadn’t primped and preened in front of the mirror for so long, we would have intercepted Enzo and Niklaus at Empire." 

“Well, I wanted to look hot,” she commented, running her hands along the fitted red dress she was barely wearing, it was that tight. “You should be thanking me for talking you out of that boring black dress and into this stunning blue creation.” 

“Did you just say Enzo?” The barman enquired, interrupting their conversation. 

“Do you know Enzo?” Caroline asked, curiously. 

“Well, he was here with a buddy of mine Kol for his bachelor party earlier,” he explained. “Apparently they have a really big night ahead.”

“I can imagine,” Katherine replied, dryly. “So, where were they going next?”

“Are you Rebekah, because you know I’ve been warned about her and possible rage blackouts.”

“Well, no I’m not Tony,” she shot back, consulting his name tag. “Let’s just say my best friend has some business with one member of the party so surely you could just tell us…”

“Well, it’s really not my place to say...”

“Oh come on, Tony,” Katherine purred, leaning across the bar, exposing some extra cleavage in the process. “Help a girl out.” 

“Uh,” he faltered, slightly, his eyes straying towards her cleavage. “Restaurant R’evolution, it’s on Bienville but it’s a private party. I’m not too sure how you’re going to….”

“Details, Tony,” Katherine replied, dismissively. 

“Do they have beignets there?” Caroline asked, earning an exaggerated eye roll from her brunette friend. “What?”

“Why is it always about food, Forbes?”

“I’ve never had one, but heard they are to die for. You know I always imagined my first visit to New Orleans would include gumbo, beignets and a visit to Preservation Hall, so I'd be lying if I wasn't somewhat disappointed in that respect.”

“For someone who’s on a mission to find the supposed love of her life, you certainly have some interesting priorities.”

“For someone who was so adamantly against this little trip, you’re sounding awfully committed to the cause.”

“What can I say, I love a good search and rescue mission,” she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Rescue?”

“Well, despite all reports, I think this Kol doesn’t know how to throw a proper bachelor party. I mean a restaurant? Where are the strippers?”

“Maybe you need to consider a new career,” Caroline scoffed. 

“In the meantime, we need to get going and find this Klaus guy,” she ordered, pulling Caroline purposefully away from the bar. “Thanks, Tony.”

“So, I don’t even get a phone number?” Katherine sent Caroline a wry smile before reluctantly scribbling her cell number down on a nearby drink coaster. 

“You really are a great friend, Kat.” Caroline smiled, as they left the bar arm in arm. 

“Don’t get too sentimental, roomie. You realise I gave him your number, right?”

10PM: Omni Rooftop Bar

The crowd at the bar was heaving; Klaus wasn’t complaining of course given the generous number of women. They’d enjoyed cocktails at Empire, eaten beer battered crab beignets at Restaurant R’evolution and were now enjoying the scenery from the rooftop at Omni Bar. Kol had done pretty well for himself, not that Klaus would admit that to his little brother, of course. 

He was tossing up between the red head with the cute backside or the brunette with the impressive bust. Klaus really did prefer blondes but there was no one who’d caught his eye. That was until a flash of blonde came into view. Her snug blue dress was emphasising every curve, not to mention her blazing blue eyes which were an exact match to her attire. She seemed to be searching the room, a brunette standing by her side doing the same thing. Klaus really hoped she wasn't meeting another guy. Once he had his eye on someone he didn't like to let them go easily. 

Before he could make a move, she approached the bar purposefully, those shapely, creamy legs on full show under her dress. She seemed to be asking the bartender something, his shrug in response causing a frustrated expression to cross her pretty face. Obviously she didn't get what she was after. He chose that moment to make his move, especially since her friend had momentarily left her side. 

"Is there something I can help you with, love?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, obviously still distracted by what she'd been told, or not told in this case. If he thought she was beautiful from a distance, Klaus couldn't get over just how stunning she looked this close. 

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem worried about something."

"Well, that's nice of you to care but I'm fine..."

"Klaus..."

"Huh?" She asked, curiously. 

"My name is Klaus." She gave him a critical once over glance, something he wasn't quite familiar with and to be honest it was making him a little awkward. Did he have something on his face? 

“Klaus?” She asked, her enticing, floral perfume finding its way into his nostrils and disarming him briefly. "As in Niklaus?"

"Well, as much as I loathe my full name, yes it's Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson. Although, don't hold it against me, blame my parents."

“Niklaus Mikaelson?”

“I see my reputation proceeds me,” he smirked. "Do we know each other?"

"No, it's just an unusual name, I guess," she wavered. 

“Well now that is settled, can I at least get you a drink?”

“I suppose that would be okay. I'll have a whiskey, neat."

"I never took you for a whiskey person," he admitted. 

"Oh, and what kind of person did you take me for? I'm curious."

"The Cosmopolitan type."

“This isn’t Sex and the City, you know just for your information," she replied, her tone telling him she was a little offended by his assumption.

“I have no idea what you're talking about," Klaus scoffed.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you, like every guy, has watched Sex and the City at some point. If anything to try and understand the female psyche. Although, I hate to tell you it's not all true."

"So, what you're telling me is that newspaper columnists can't afford an entire wardrobe of designer shoes?" He joked. Maybe he had seen a few episodes, Klaus blamed it on boredom. 

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," she grinned, her face lighting up. "Well, that and the fact that all women drink Cosmopolitans." 

“I’m assuming you’re not a local, so what brings you here to New Orleans?”

“I could be a local.”

“Good try, love,” he chuckled. 

"It's not love, by the way."

"Well, how can I address you correctly when you haven't told me your name? Especially given you know my full name."

"I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline," he repeated, liking the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue. "Most people in the French Quarter aren't locals. So, what are you really doing here?”

“Girls weekend, we went to Restaurant R'evolution but couldn't get in because of a private function, the Maitre D suggested we try here instead,” she answered, swirling the amber liquid around her tumbler. 

"What a coincidence, that's where I've just been. Yeah, I notice you came with a friend, where is she?" 

"Oh don't worry about Katherine, she's more than okay on her own," she said, knowingly. "Actually, I think she's found some new friends just over there."

"As much as I want to keep talking to you, you may need to rescue her soon. See that tall, brunette?" She nodded. "That is my little brother Kol, he can be a little clingy when he wants to be, especially after a few drinks."

"If anyone can handle clingy, and by that I mean totally shut down someone with one sentence, it's Katherine Pierce. She's been cutting down males since we were about six years-old."

"Now, that is something I would pay to see."

"So, what brings you here then?"

"My best mate is marrying my sister so we brought him to NOLA for his bachelor party. Things are fairly tame now, but knowing my little brother things will get messy."

"Your best friend and your sister? Talk about fate." 

"I don't think so," he drawled. 

"Why not?" 

"There's no such thing as fate, it is nothing more than a stupid fantasy created by film makers and writers just to make money." 

"Well, that's a little cynical, don't you think?" 

"No it's realistic, the only reason this engagement happened is because Enzo is my friend and Rebekah's my sister." 

"That sounds an awful lot like fate, if you ask me," she offered, raising her eyebrows. 

"And it sounds awfully like you believe in fate." 

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I'm curious, what if someone told you the name of the person you were going to be with the rest of your life? What would you say?" 

"I would say that's stupid. Anyway, I never plan on getting married so it doesn't really affect me," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "I think this wedding is the closest I'll get to the real thing and that's more than okay. Anyway enough about me, has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are?" 

"Interesting segue," she muttered. He was surprised by that response given girls usually melted at that line, especially when he combined it with some shameless dimple flashing.

"Well, it's true," he implored, knowing that he definitely wasn't lying, she was stunning. "I’m sensing some hostility, love? You know I think you'd feel a lot better if you loosened up a bit.”

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? I'm plenty loose." 

"Yet your body language is telling me something completely different. You know, I'd be more than happy to help you out." 

"Do those lines really work?" 

“Well yes, on most women. You, however, seem to be a little immune to my charms. Is there nothing I can do to acquit myself?”

“What did you have in mind?” She asked, dubiously.

“How about we discuss this somewhere more quiet,” he suggested, sending her his tradmark smirk. "Like maybe back at my hotel?" 

“Unbelievable,” she growled. "You met me, what, ten minutes ago and you are already propositioning me? I really should have known."

"I'm not following," he said, his confusion evident. 

“You know what, don't worry about it. It's probably time I call it a night anyway, thanks for the drink." She jumped off the stool and stalked away before Klaus could respond. Some women were way too uptight for his liking but for some reason her rejection had stung a little more than expected. He was determined to brush it off and enjoy his night though, making a beeline for his brother. Her brunette friend was still there, the dirty look on her face as he approached not lost on Klaus.

"Looks like Niklaus crashed and burned," Kol whistled. 

"Just shut up and go get another drink," he scowled, as his brother got the message and scurried away. 

"Niklaus," she repeated, before continuing. "What did you say to my friend?" 

"Well, hello to you too. Funnily enough I didn't say anything, except for the fact that I don't believe in fate." 

"You don't believe in fate?" 

"Well, do you?" 

"That's beside the point," she shot back, unconvincingly. "What else did you say?" 

"Is there any reason why you are interrogating my brother?" The eldest Mikaelson interrupted, coming into full view. Klaus had to fight the urge to tell his brother he didn't need protection from a 120 pound female. Even if the menacing look she was shooting his way was a tad on the crazy side. 

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was trying to ascertain what he said to upset my friend." 

"Did you ever consider that maybe it was something she did?" 

"Unbelievable," she seethed, her menacing look now squarely focused on his brother, not that Klaus was complaining of course. "Did you ever think that maybe your brother is just an arrogant ass and by the looks of it, it runs in the family."

"Well, as a lawyer, I don't think it's wise to go around accusing people of being..." 

"Arrogant asses? What? Are you going to sue me or something?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have far too many opinions?" 

"Sorry to interrupt this kind of weird exchange, but aren't you going to find your friend?" 

"Oh, so now you care about her. Excuse me, if I was too busy trying to defend her honour," she scoffed, scrolling through her contacts and holding the cell to her ear. After about thirty second she ended the call, her frustration evident. "Voicemail. Well between gumbo, beignets and preserving something, I have a few clues to go on. I'd say it's been a pleasure but I'd be lying," she huffed, before spinning on her heel and striding away. 

"Preserving something?" Elijah asked.

"I think it's better not to ask, she is one unusual woman." Klaus had to admit as he watched the feisty brunette walk away he was immediately tempted to follow just so he could see the beautiful blonde again who'd most definitely piqued his interest. 

1PM: Two weeks Later 

Caroline felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She'd been so stupid to believe in fate, her supposed soul mate was nothing more than an arrogant, commitment phobic womaniser with the worst pick-up lines. Although there was no denying Niklaus Mikaelson was gorgeous, more than she ever expected with those luscious, crimson lips and disarming dimples. She expected when they spoke everything would all fall into place. Looking back, she was pretty stupid to think that would happen. She knew Katherine was tempted to say 'I told you so' but after finding her crying on Royale, she probably thought better of it. 

They'd returned home the following day, Caroline's heart not really into their trip anymore. All she wanted to do was leave New Orleans and the memory of Niklaus Mikaelson far behind. Although it upset her, Caroline was glad she had closure and could move on with her life. She truly wanted to believe that he was the one but unfortunately that was never going to happen. 

Caroline worked as a journalist at the New York Times and her Wednesday morning had been hectic to say the least. So hectic in fact she hadn't eaten yet and if her grumbling stomach was anything to go by she was starving. She pushed through the revolving door of her building and walked purposefully towards her favourite sandwich bar. 

"Caroline?" She heard a distinct English voice call out. She spun around, faltering slightly at the fact her supposed soul mate was standing only about ten feet away. Those damn lips causing her to stir in places she hadn't for a while. 

"You realise stalking is illegal in all fifty states, right?"

"Maybe it's fate?" 

"But you don't believe in fate," she growled, remembering that all too well. 

"Yeah, you're right. You first assumption was correct, I did stalk you on a myriad of social networking sites to find out where you worked. It would have been a lot easier to track you down though had I known you worked at the Times."

"Well, maybe we might have covered that if you hadn't decided to..."

"I know and I'm absolutely ashamed about my lack of decorum in New Orleans," he admitted, sheepishly. "Trust me I only do things like that when I'm nervous."

"What, shamelessly proposition women?"

"No, come out with terrible pick-up lines. Well, that's not to say you aren't beautiful because I mean you are it's just..."

"Let me guess, you have a tendency to ramble when you're nervous too?" She teased just as a blush crossed his cheeks. He really was cute when he was nervous. Caroline was trying to stay angry but she felt herself softening slightly. "So, what's in the basket?" She asked gesturing to his hands. 

"A peace offering. I was hoping you might consider having lunch with me so I can make up for my atrocious behaviour the other night."

"I suppose that all depends on what you're offering, Mikaelson?"

"Well, a little bird mentioned something about gumbo and beignets. I also brought some preserves but I'm not quite sure if I understood that little bit of information correctly."

"Preserves?" 

"You know, jam? I heard that you like preserving things but like I said it was just a guess," he mumbled. 

"You brought me all of this?" She asked choosing to ignore his weird jam comment, completely overcome by his gesture, especially given she never had chance to sample beignets or gumbo during her stay in New Orleans because it was cut so short. 

"Well, we did meet in New Orleans, so I thought it was fitting."

"I suppose I might be interested," she grinned, trying to contain the excitement bubbling in her stomach. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she initially thought and it would be stupid of her not to explore the possibilities. "Plus, I was kind of grumpy the night we met. So it wasn't completely your fault, I guess."

"Well, maybe you could tell me all about it over lunch?"

"How about we save that for another day?" She proposed, thinking it was probably a little too much for him to handle straight away. 

Another day happened three months later. They'd been spending nearly every spare moment together and even exchanged the L word, so Caroline assumed she wouldn't scare him away, well she hoped anyway. Turns out he wasn't easily frightened given he didn't believe in fate. Although after ten years together which included a wedding, two children and a surprising but loving union between Katherine and Elijah, Caroline always loved to remind him of Madame Beatrice and her amazing prediction. 


End file.
